The destruction and domination of Earth
by Le bum on the street
Summary: U.S.N.W. will be the end of the world as we know it. One kid, Jamie a janitor becomes the first test subject for a super soldier formula. He escapes and is placed in the monster facility while the rest of the world is at risk. Will the world end?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first story *^_^*

Enjoy and it will get better as it goes and if not y'all can play roast the author with flames ;)

Almost forgot! Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my Oc's Alexander,James, Adam, U.N.S.W. and the plot! The rest belongs to their respectful owners.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

U.S.N.W.= Underground scientists of the new world.

U.S.N.W. Scientists that were exiled from their line of work all around the world for their absurd ideas were hired by one man, Alexander Mason. He had every intention to destroy the world, or 'recreate in everyone's benifit' as he told his now employees, a lie really, he wanted to see the once mighty countries fall to their knees. He was going to start World War 3...and end it with him winning. Alexander tricked his employees into thinking they were helping the world...more like tearing it apart, just not yet. He make the world and all it's people bow down before him and worship like a god. That means he would have everything, though the diffieranciating religions would be a problem, one he could fix easily.

Biological warfare (BW) also known as germ warfare is the deliberate use of disease-causing biological agents such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, or biological toxins, to kill or incapacitate humans, animals or plants as an act of war. Biological weapons (often termed "bio-weapons" or "bio-agents") are living organisms or replicating entities (viruses) that reproduce or replicate within their host victims.

Chemical warfare (CW) involves using the toxic properties of chemical substances as warfare does not depend upon explosive force to achieve an objective. Rather it depends upon the unique properties of the chemical agent weaponized. A lethal agent is designed to injure or incapacitate the enemy, or deny unhindered use of a particular area of terrain. Defoliants are used to quickly kill vegetation and deny its use for cover and concealment. It can also be used against agriculture and livestock to promote hunger and starvation.

Nuclear Warfare, or atomic warfare, is a military conflict or political strategy in which nuclear weaponry is detonated on an opponent. Compared to conventional warfare, nuclear warfare can be vastly more destructive in range and extent of damage. A major nuclear exchange could have severe long-term effects, primarily from radiation release but also from possible atmospheric pollution leading to nuclear winter, that could last for decades, centuries, or even millennia after the initial attack. Nuclear war is considered to bear existential risk for civilization on Earth.

Alex, the one in command was ready at a moments notice to use either of the three of all of them, though annihilation would be a problem, he needed people to control. The United States government and feds were a problem and a threat, that needed to go first, then Russia, China, and so forth; like big fish eat little fish.

One thing that he didn't have at his disposal was super soldiers, his 'employees' were still working on the formula. He would need a test subject, without anyone to look for it, wouldn't miss it, no one would know if it went missing. Some minutes later James, the janitor, came through the door to do his cleaning duties. A smirk crossed Alexander's lips, this would be the test subject.

"Hi boss" James said in a too cheery voice for a boy of seventeen to be working in such a dark place.

" Hello James" Alexander greeted, " I have a proposition for you."

The teen stopped what he was doing and looked at his boss's sunglasses, 'Why does he always wear those black sunglasses in this dark room?' James questioned in his head. " And what would that be?" he asked smiling.

" It's a suprise" The man smiled "I'll notify you when I'm ready."

" Alrighty then boss!" 'Oh boy I bet it's a raise!' James thought happily.

" You can leave now." Alex made a shooing motion towards the door. With that James left to finish the rest of his duties.

He pressed a button down to com the scientist known as Adam " Adam is it ready yet?"

Adam pressed the button on the side of his ear piece ( com link) " No sir"

" When will it be ready" A frown evident in Alexander's voice.

" Three days."

" Good, I've found a test subject, the kid."

"But sir-"

Alex cut Adam off " But nothing, take him or leave him."

" Alright, he will need to be preped." Adam sighed, head resting in hands.

" Have him ready for tomorrow." Alex told ne of his gaurds. The nameless gaurd obeyed and left the room in search of the janitor known as James.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

How's that for a first chapter? Please leave a review and tell me if you want this to continue on or for me to stop now and not waste my time wrinting something no one will read. Thanks to all who read.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks goes to my first two reviewers girltechcoyote and AngeliqueRox!

I was wondering if anyone wants there to be any pairings, if so please leave your request(s) in a review or PM them to me. I already have one for Susan/Doc.

Do I have to do these in every chapter? Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, my Ocs, the monsters and other characters belong to their respectful owners.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex sat back in his leather office chair, surrounded by glass screens with coordinates of densely populated citites in the United States. He typed in a few pass codes before he could access the controls. Once he was in, begining the process of a biological attack. Typing in a few more passwords all there was left to do was push a button to launch the attack.

He opened a drawre and pulled out a satilite phone, along with another device to make the call he was about make, untraceable. After dialing several numbers it began ringing. Several rings later someone finally answered the phone, " Hello" Alex greeted, a sinister smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

" here." The president waited a few moments for the person on the other line to say something.

" I am Alexander."

" Hello , mind if I ask what are you calling for?" The president looked outside the window of the white house, a bored expression eveident on his face.

" No not at all, surrender your military over to me."

" I'm afraid I can't do that, how did you get this number? Who are you?" The president asked franticly.

" Simple, google it." Alex laughed lightly at the president's stupidity.

A few tense moments later General W.R. Monger came bursting through the room the president was currently occupying and snatched the phone away " WHO IS THIS?" he yelled into the phone's reciever.

Alex held the phone a few inches away from his ear after hearing this new VERY loud voice, when he deemed that the stranger on the other line wouldn't blow out his ear drum Alex answered the stranger's question " This is Alexander Mason."

"I'm General W.R. Monger, mind telling me why you want us to surrender our military services?" The General questioned the man.

Alex laughed then his tone turned dark " Because if you don't, I'll turn your cesspool of a country into a waste land riddled with diseases."

" Your bluffing." The General tested .

" I assure you I'm not." Alex warned.

" We'll see about that." 'Just what we need, a terrerost threat!' Monger thought angrily to himself.

"We shall." Alex looked at the screen with Chicago's coordinates glowing brightly, illuminating his face to an eerie pale blue. He typed in the launch code and pressed the launch button. Two missiles shot off the ground instantly, soaring ever higher til they wer in orbit.

The missiles began their descent into the atomsphere, heading straight for their target. Three, two, one, IMPACT flashed on the screen. " Let that be a warning." With that Alex hung up and put away his phone and device.

The missiles struck the heart of the wind city, a violent explosion erupted, spraying viral filled gas in every direction. People ran everywhere try to get away from gas, covering the faces with articles of clothing, a useless act to prevent inhaling the germs. The wind began to pick up, spreading the disease across the city,  
>infecting more and more life forms. The ones infected from the blast site, organs began to disolve, begining with the lungs spreading through out the entire body through the bloodstream.<p>

Muffled agonized screams sounding from the dying, lying curled up in the fetal position. A baby wailed from it's mother's arms before it's mangled crys ceased to fill the surrounding stillness. Animals sharing the same fate as their human companions.

A nearby school went uder lockdown along with the chemical seal protocall. Teachers raced about the classrooms, taping the seams on the windows. They all relaxed a bit before the real danger began to draw closer. The children sat farthest back as they could from the windows and vents, covering their faces with coats and jackets. The gas surrounded the building, for a while they stayed relatively safe that is until the air conditioning unit turned on, spreading the diseased air through out the building. Killing off the occupants inside, the same way it did outside on the streets below.

" Sir Chicago has just been bombed!" The secretary of defense came running into the room as well more secret service following closely behind.

" What?" Monger said in disbeleif, 'He wasn't bluffing'.

" We need to take you to a secure bunker now!" A secret service agent almost yelled while the rest of them ushered the two men out and down towards the secret subway that led down furher under the Earth. After the two did all the scans for security, they were sealed inside, leaving the Secret Service out.

" Sir we have satilite imaging from Chicago!" A nameless staff person called out, running towards the ridiculiously long table, before slamming down the image infront of the president, general, and secretary of defense.

The image shown the streets of Chicago littered with fast decaying bodies.

" My God." Monger whispered what everyone was thinking.

"Send in a unit to see if there are any survivors! Contact the C.D.C.!" The secretary of defense barked out.

" Were going into Defcon two! Alert everyone!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well here here is chapter 2, I hope y'all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and my ocs, the rest belong to their respectful owners.

Enjoy :D

A dozen helicopters flew to the scene. The men inside wearing biohazard suits to prevent contamination, looked down at the horrible sight that awaited them down below.  
>No more than seven to eight minutes later the choppers began their descent. Once they landed the men inside hopped out, dragging their equiptment along with them. They all took a look around at the horrifying sight, where bodies had been, lay pools of thick liquid.<p>

They split up in teams of two, and went in opposite directions. Peter and John began searching the place for survivors. An hour and a half of searching later they didn't find anyone alive. That is until John spotted a body...or bag of skin?

"Peter." John called out to his partner, who came jogging to his side.

" What is it?" Peter asked, sqautting down to get a better look at the once body.

" I think it's a body." John said, poking it. When he poked it, he punchured the thin layer, thick smelly liquid came pouring out causing the two men to back away quickly.

" What could of done something like this?" Peter asked no one in particular.

John radioed the others to come to their location to see what they had found. A few minutes later a majority of the crew were surrounding the spot in a semi circle.  
>Peter pulled out a specimen container and picked up a small tissue sample and a liquid sample in seperate compartments, then put it in his bag. Sam pulled out a camera to take a picture of what was left before the paper thin skin disolved like the rest of the bodies.<p>

"Oh God! I think I'm going to get sick!" Chad gagged out. He unlocked his helmet and lifted it off his head and inhaled the still contaminated air.

" No! CHAD YOU IDIOT! PUT YOUR HELMET BACK!" Sam screamed at the man, before something began to happen to Chad. His lungs began to melt along with the tissues in his mouth and throat. "UGH!" Came out a strangled cry, then he colapsed.

"GET THAT CHOPPER STARTED!" Peter ran to the aircraft opening the door for the men to set Chad in before getting in themselves and took off, straight for the base. The pilot radioing the others to return with them.

Before the chopper could touch the landing pad the crew was already out and running inside to the labs, not following protocall. Sam, Peter, and John set Chad onto one of the tables, but by now he was dead. Sam checked for a pulse when his fingers smushed into the side of the corpses neck.

A few moments filled with greif for their fallen comrade, then the scientists shooed them out to begin the safety sanitation process.

The scientists poked the paper like skin and liquid oozed all over the tabled then onto the floor. Taking many samples and writing down notes before and after it turned to a thick sticky blackish red goo.

Under the microscope the one known as simon was shocked, this was nothing he had every encountered before, never seen anything or heard anything like this ever! He called his colleages over to see if they could identify it.

What they seen under the microscope were hundreds of single cell organisms turning what was left of the outter flesh into liquid. Baffled they conducted extentsive tests and experiments to find it was man made, that it was unstoppable for now, and it could kill any living organism in less than twenty or so minutes by liquidizing the victim's entire body.

Not really knowing what they were dealing with, they alerted other centers and to have civilians in surrounding states, stay inside at all times and weren't suppose to go outside of their homes for anything.

Sam sat on his bunk, the top one, legs swinging back and forth. 'WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO TAKE OFF HIS DAMN HELMET?' Sam screamed in his mind, pulling his hair. One of his crew, his comrade, his friend!

Sam jumped down off his bunk and ran towards the labs. Reaching the door he skidded to a stop, peering inside the huge glass he saw what remained of his buddy, nothing but a pool of nasty looking goo.

No one was inside, they must be in the decontamination wing. He ran towards the wing's direction in search of the scientists to relay the information back to the higher ups. He was almost to his destination when he ran into Ron, tackling him to the floor. "SAM!" Ron shreiked as he fell onto his back hard, knocking the wind out of him.

Sam rolled off Ron and helped the smaller man up, " Sorry Ron."

Ron wheezed a few times, taking in deep breaths "It's alright Sam, Wheres the fire?"

" What did you find out about the...disease?" Sam asked trying to calm his racing heart.

" Nothing really." Ron scratched his head.

"You did all those tests!" Sam couldn't believe his ears.

" We did find out it was man made, meaning it was engineered from a virus into this." Ron told the larger man who looked ready to rip his hair out.

" Thanks Ron." Sam whipped out his cell phone and pulled out a piece of paper with the president's number on it.

"Your welcome?" Ron questioned.

"Hello?" The presidents voice filtered through.

" sir, this is Sam, one of the units you sent out to Chicago. That place is a ghost town, it's still contaminated." Sam informed the president, tone dead serious.

" How do you know?"

"WHAT?" Sam almost yelled into the reciever.

" How do you know it's still contaminated? What's out there?" The president questioned the distaut man.

" I witnessed my comrade die! Melt into a pool of goo before my eyes." Sam said, seething with anger.

" I'm sorry to hear that Samuel, but what did you see out there?"

" Nothing but pools of blackish red goo that were once bodies, it's spread airbourne. The only way to ensure the safety of the people of the country and my crew is to burn the bodies! And this facility...we need to evacuate the state of Illinois." Sam sighed, run his fingers through his black hair. " We've got to do this, we need to do it now!."

Tomorrow morning at 07:00 hours the facility and Illinois were evacuated. The president almost pressing the wrong button again made his morning coffee before taking a seat at the table, where General Monger joined him.

" I want to issue a napalm strike on the state Illinois." The secretary almost did a spit take at hearing what the president had just said.

" But Sir! You have to e-"

Monger cut him off " Everyone is already evacuated and if we don't...there's a possibility on it spreading further, now is that what you want?"

"What about the governor?"

" He's dead." Monger replied grimly.

" Sir I need you to sign this." Monger handed him the paper which the president quickly scribbled his signature across the line. After doing so Monger pulled out his two way radio and commanded a squadron of B-52s' to drop a payload on the city.

Several minutes later the city was set ablaze. The secretary of defense jumped out of his chair " YOU SET ILLINOIS ON FIRE? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
